


What if Hermione would travel back in time to meet her younger self

by QueenOfALotOfDifferentWorlds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter theory, Hermione is a badass, Rebellion, Time Travel, and tell her 11 year old self what she will do in the future for her boys, ron weasley - Freeform, theory, this is something that just came to me, what if Hermione would go back in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfALotOfDifferentWorlds/pseuds/QueenOfALotOfDifferentWorlds
Summary: The title says it all.





	What if Hermione would travel back in time to meet her younger self

Imagine Hermione travels back in time

to tell her younger self, the one that still believes in rules (basically the one just before she meets Harry and Ron), what she did.

Setting fire to a teacher. Sneaking out after curfew. Smuggling a dragon out of Hogwarts. Getting detention. Fighting in a video game like obstacle course. And that’s just first year.

Way before brewing an illegal potion in the girls bathroom. Before stealing ingredients for that potion and nearly being killed by a basilisk.

It’s before traveling back in time (well apparently she still does that) and before she frees a not-so-much-convicted murderer. (And slapped Malfoy across the face.)

Before she starts a revolution to free the house elves. Before she keeps a woman in a jar and blackmails her. It's before she knows that Voldemort will come back and that he will try to kill the boy she loves like a brother. And really everyone else.

It’s way before she starts an actual revolution against the school and the government. Before she breaks into the ministry. Before she is one of the most wanted in wizard Britain. It's before she gets tortured for standing up for what she believes in and before she decides to obliviate her parents to safe them. It's before she sees the boy she loves like a brother break down. It's before the boy she loves abandons them - even if he returns to them. It's before she comes back to the place she learned to think of as home just to see it being destroyed. Before she is told that her brother had sacrificed himself and she sees his limp form laying before the feed of the wizard that made his and so many people's lives a living hell. 

It's before she becomes the war heroine that helped the Chosen One defeat the government and the most evilest wizard of all time.

Now imainge small 11 year old Hermione looking up at that woman, seeing scars and a sharp look in her eyes, trained to see threats. A cunning intellect that will fucking fight for what’s right even if it means standing on the wrong side of the law. Seeing how confident Mrs. Granger-Weasley is, knowing what she is worth, knowing her two best friends would literally die for her and that she saved them more times than she can count.

Imagine how small Hermione’s lip will form a wicked smile. Because fuck yes, she is a badass and fuck yes, she will tear the world down if anyone so much as stares at those she loves.

Hermione always believed in rules. Two small boys taught her that she should believe in herself. So she proceeded to make the rules she chose to believe in.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little theory :)
> 
> I also started a What if?-Series from Dracos POV, if you're interested :)


End file.
